


Mulan: Coming from an abyss

by IndigoSpider



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Forced Masturbation, LSD, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoSpider/pseuds/IndigoSpider
Summary: In 1996，a  Brixton girl came to Eton College disguised as a boy. She lost her heart to Eddie Redmayne at first sight.What will happen to them？ Will she achieve her ambition?Will her adventure come to an end?
Relationships: Eddie Redmayne/Original Female Character(s), Eddie Redmayne/Robin Hunter, Tom Hiddleston/Eddie Redmayne/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. To be the one who decides one's own destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I come from a non—English country. English is not my mother tongue. Please forgive me for any problems in reading. I made up all the things about Eton College, lovely boys and my girl. Everything comes from my imagination, sorting of parallel universe, a strong girl, and my favorite boys.I do not own Eddie Redmayne, nor any other real living characters.

The first day I met Eddie Redmayne, I flipped. It was those eyes, something in those dazzling eyes.①

1989.  
"Yvette·Hunter is a hooker."

Robin·Hunter，six-year-old , had heard a lot of people in Brixton say that.

"Yvette, what is a hooker? Why do they all call you that? "Robin asked.

"Because I make money by selling my pussy, Idiot. "

Yvette·Lopez·Hunter, the Gaul flower of Brixton, quietly bloomed French romance in London's night. She always came late and appeared in private clubs in a low-key way, impressing all her guests with her beauty and body.

"I would have moved to Kensington if it hadn't been for you, little bitch." The woman lit a Gaul cigarette from the blue box, took a few puffs,no filtering from the lungs.For a moment, the smoke blocked all the expressions of the woman.

"I'm sorry." Robin mumbled, and she felt very sorry for Yvette.

"You don't have to apologise to me, my little prince." The woman came up to her, squatted down, and straightened Robin's slightly messy short blonde hair.

Robin bowed her head and felt embarrassed. She was playing so crazy at school today. She shouldn't let Yvette worry about her.

Robin didn't inherit all her beauty, not even half of it. Only those blue and bright eyes reminded Yvette of herself.

"Remember, my boy, Ma oiseau." She stroked Robin's young innocent face, but her own was twisted into a vicious shape.

“DON'T CALL YOUR MOTHER A HOOKER!”

A still burning cigarette butt was severely pressed on the girl's flawless left face.

1994.  
Robin·Hunter was crazy.

"I'm going to Eton." Robin stared at Yvette, and sure enough, she received a wry smile from her mother.

"You are crazy. Eton is an all—boys school. Even if you are eager to find a man, you should understand what you are."

"I'm a boy, Yvette. I've been a boy for 11 years. If you wanna me to be a girl, you must treat me like a girl." After so many years of getting along, Robin had been used to Yvette's taunting and scolding from time to time.

The original blonde hair was dyed dark by her. It didn't grow long. With the scars on her left cheekbones, they just provided her with the depth and wildness of boy temperament, plus the height of nearly 170 cm and thin figure, no one would think of Robin Hunter's real sex.

"I don't care you wanna be a girl or a damned boy, mama don't have the money to send you to a noble school. If you want to go to Eton, you have to find a rich guy and sell your pussy. "Yvette was as mean as ever.

"I'm not kidding. I know that principals of public primary schools can recommend high achievement students. I also know that you have sexual relations with my principals, teachers and maybe government officials . My grades is pretty good, and I can definitely meet Eton's standards. I just need a chance to get a letter of recommendation and the tuition fee for the first year." Robin knew what Yvette can do. She can't understood this woman any more.

"The child of a prostitute is going to the noble school! Is there a bigger joke? How dare you ask me such a request, you heartless little bastard? I tell you, your future is only worthy of being rotten in Brixton just like your mother! Robin·Hunter！HOW DARE YOU！”Yvette shouted.

Yvette rushed to Robin, slammed her to the ground, grabbed her collar, slapped her savagely, and cursed.

Robin didn't fight back. Yvette smashed everything she could get. The broken coffee cup made a big cut on Robin's arm, and the blood dyed her clothes red instantly.

"You get in touch with a lot of people, by socializing or trading. I know there are several people in it that can let me in. I will learn very well. We can move to Kensington and live in an apartment without mice and cockroaches . You don't have to worry about that someone will hurt me because I am your 'girl'."

Robin looked up, tears on her face and blood on her arms falling at the same time  
"Please, mom."

I have to get this ticket to get the chance to be the one who decides my own destiny.  
I want to be the one who decides my own destiny.

"You are a vile bastard, Robin." Yvette was a little calmer than before.

"I know you, I know what's in your heart, if you dare …If you dare to tell anyone what you are… I will sell you to a trafficker. "

Yvette kicked Robin in disgust, slammed the door and left the apartment. 

After Yvette left, Robin got up immediately and looked for a medicine box to stop bleeding. The coldness on her face was the same as Yvette's, as if the tears were just a trivial mistake.

In the bathroom, she washed the wound, wrapped it in a towel and swallowed two aspirin tablets with a shot of tequila . Robin felt better and relaxed.

Yvette has been away from home for four days.

She used to leave more days, leaving Robin only a refrigerator of frozen pasta ,frozen French fries, and inedible cosmetics. In the absence of Yvette, Robin made a small profit by selling her spare maintenance products.

The wound was inflamed. No matter aspirin or hallucinogen, Robin started to put something in her mouth as long as it can relieve the pain. Most of the liquor left by Yvette was drunk, and the rest is used to clean the wound of her arm.

On the fifth day, Yvette came back, not wearing the coat she had worn on the day she left, but a well-made windbreaker, wrapped around her charming body, like an expensive gift.

It's definitely more expensive than all Robin's clothes added up.

"Not dead, little bitch." Yvette threw Robin a paper bag with Cinnamon rolls and some dim sum that had been squeezed, and a coffee cup with half of cold black tea.

Robin hadn't eaten this delicious food like that in a long time.

"Look at you. I give a dog some food, it will wag its tail with pleasure. How about you …Bloody Hell! Did you wash your pussy with my wine? You Disgusting—Eton—Monster—Bitch！"

"What am I, a monster or a bitch？You have to make it clear, otherwise how can I fill in my form?" Robin put cinnamon rolls into her mouth as she said. She didn't want Yvette's anger to ruin a rare meal.

"You can go where you wanna go, little monster. When you were 13 years old, if you couldn't pass that damned entrance test, you would wash the dishes for yourself to go to any public middle school. Now get out!"

Robin didn't quarrel with Yvette. She left her small apartment with great joy. The boy in the street greeted her.

"Hey, little Robbie, where's your mother?"  
"The bird left his home."

If in the usual, she would roar, "why don't you go to your grandma's pussy to have a look?" , and then fight hard with the talking boy until one of them has a bloody nose or a broken tooth.

That one is usually not Robin. She has a kind of ruthlessness that is not afraid of death. Civilization and barbarism are cleverly integrated in her, like Beethoven's Symphony for Napoleon.

This is the boy's world.

But now she didn't want to do anything, joy dilutes all the malice around her. Robin seems to spread her wings and fly directly to the autumn of two years later. 

When her dream comes true in September, she will enter Eton College, and finally get her Cambridge ticket, leave the city, and escape Yvette.

1996.  
Robin·Hunter is a boy.  
Do you want to change your destiny?  
Then you have to be a boy.  
If you're a girl.  
You will face your destiny.

September.  
Robin and the other boys entered Eton College.  
The old school, which was founded by Henry VI in 1440, is located in Windsor town, 20 miles from London, on the Thames River in Buckinghamshire, across from the palace of Windsor.  
As Britain's most famous noble middle school, Eaton is famous for its "cradle of elites" and "culture of gentlemen" in the world, and also known for its strict military management. It is recognized as the best middle school in Britain.

English.  
Mathematics.  
Physics.  
French.  
Latin.  
History.  
Theology.  
Computer.  
Theatre.  
Art design.  
Football.  
Wild football  
Tennis.  
Rugby.

Robin gobbled up all knowledge crazily and plunderedly, but the reactions in all subjects were flat except English, French, history and sports.

She didn't get discouraged. She welcomed all the courses with a morbid fanaticism. It was a long war between the daughter of a prostitute and the best boys in Britain.

Robin was not outstanding in this group of boys. She was so poor at Latin compared with others , Theatre and Art design courses that she can't have a decent overall ranking, but no one can surpass her in the ball games that need fierce and tacit understanding.

Robin stubbornly dyed her blonde hair dark, hiding the delicate charm of French and English Roses under countless thorns. Apart from her hair and eyes, she was not like Yvette at all. Her face was more angular. Yvette is Venus, she is more like Athena, her lips were always tight, there was a small scar on her left face, neutralizing her beautiful blue eyes in a destructive way. 

Scars mean stories, stories bring curiosity and imagination.  
Since the beginning of college, there were many curious boys pried into the origin of her scars. It's cool for aristocrats, even for middle-class boys, to be able to keep the scars on their faces.

Of course, Robin won't tell them about herself,like when I was six, my mother scarred my face with a cigarette end because I called her a hooker.

The first one to ask this question was a boy named Howard. He asked Robin about her scar when there was no one in the corridor.Robin pushed him to the wall, close to his ears, and politely spoke at a normal volume.

"Well, gentleman, listen to me please.It's none of your business.Why don't you go outside , play with a gossip girl and go fuck yourself?"

The boy was frightened by Robin's ferocious tone, he run away in a panic.  
"You are welcome." Robin put away her sneer and returned to a cold gentleman's expression, as if it was just a normal chat between classmates.

"Interesting.Where are you from，gentleman？ A dustbin or a place where you forgot what etiquette is?"

Two boys came out of the stairwell. They are both taller than Robin. The boy who spoke just now is more taller. He is thin and handsome, just like the God of Olympus in Greek mythology. He has not only the faces that attracting many goddesses, but also the touching voice. His eyes are clear blue-green, with an over age elegance.

He should smile more. Sooner or later, many girls will eat him alive. Robin thought maliciously, glancing at his silver button.  
He is a formidable boy to handle.

There he stand, like a handsome young knight carved by Michelangelo in the image of Apollo, trying to put on a serious and tight face stared down at Robin.

Robin's eyes didn't stop on him, but on the boy behind him.

He didn't have the eye-catching appearance. His eyes were soft gray blue, the reddish brown hair was curled into a lovely arc, and even the little freckles on his face were so cute.

He was not the kind of person she would choose originally. She thought she would never choose anyone.

But her irresistible curiosity was aroused by his rosy lips, gentle and silent eyes, and mysterious gratitude. 

Curiosity is one of the disguises of love.②  
Robin's line of sight made him feel weird. He gave her a reserved smile and talked to the boy beside him.

"Forget it, let him go, Tom. Don't be too strict." He spoke in a reserved, gently voice.  
"You may leave, remember, to be a real gentleman, not to be caught again by Mr. Hiddleston, he treats you like his young brother in terms of sociality and etiquette."He smiled briefly, and Robin stared at him, trying not to taste his kisses, and bite his lips until it turns red as blood. 

"Don't be scared by him, little one."

He was like a person reading in a crystal room. I just happened to pass his window.The lesson was not interrupted, but the boy raised his eyes to see who was passing by the window, and that casual glance was the beginning of a cataclysm of love .③

The first day I met Eddie Redmayne, I flipped. It was those eyes, something in those dazzling eyes.

Another senior seemed to want to say something more, but finally stopped, nodding coldly.

"Robin· Hunter, glad to meet cha. I'll bear it in mind.Have a good afternoon, Mr. ..."

"Redmayne."he smiled,"Just call me Eddie."

Who killed Cock Robin?  
I, said the Sparrow,  
With my bow and arrow,  
I killed Cock Robin.

I must get him.

① 《Flipped》by Wendelin Van Draanen  
"The first day I met Bryce Loski, I flipped. It was those eyes, something in those dazzling eyes."  
②③《Love in the time of Cholera》by García Márquez  
"The lesson was not interrupted, but the girl raised her eyes to see who waspassing by the window, and that casual glance was the beginning of a cataclysm of love that stillhad not ended half a century later."


	2. The law of the world's operation is that the great fish eat up the small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy to meet someone you want or get someone you fancy.Life is difficult, and the future will not be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be too optimistic about my English, or the ending of adventure.

You can't blend in when you were born to stand out.

Robin's personal time was shrinking rapidly due to the intense sports activities and study. Especially, she had to be distracted to give another person, and then made time out of the schedule to create an opportunity to get along with R or chat with him.

There is not too many differences between the F (Grade 9) and E (Grade 10) courses, but she had several more basic courses than him, and the arrangement of the courses is very tense. She could hardly meet him except for the "diamond cut diamond" sports activities in the afternoon.

Even when she met him in the playground, Robin had no reason to expel the people around him. She was not able to tell the British Prince, "Go away, buzzkill." Or lock the balding "William—balabala—Windsor" in a dressing room or washroom.

Whether he was the son of Princess Diana or not, as long as he hindered the development of other people's feelings, he would be bald in his prime.

It was a miracle to meet him when he was not in the playground, the senior often walked with him, to greet him became difficult. Before she could say anything, her little R was taken to another road, with a classic Tom's ironic face.

His eyes seemed to say, little mouse, I've got you. Don't try to make any evil plan.

I'm Robin, seriously, not Jerry.

Due to the proper "human intervention" of Hiddleston, Robin didn't find any chance to get close to R in the next two months. Obviously, she got a lot of Tom's ironic faces. If she just wanted to spit on his coffee, now she even has the heart to poured curry sauce on his bed.

The popularity of R is very high. Even if the kitty senior was not around, there were other people. As for those seniors, Robin can't afford it now. The student level division of Eton is very clear. It's not good to offend any seniors without the own power.

This is Eton, whose essence is fierce competition.

In order not to attract special "attention" such as the brotherhood, and because of the little secret in her underwear, Robin had been acting in a low-key way so that most students thought of her as withdrawn and reticent.

The students who are recommended to Eton in public schools were always eager to show off in front of the rich kids.It's like saying "I am better than you." I am ahead of you. "Suck it, sons of the rich." Of course, this behaviour often brings them some special "care" in the face of the vast majority of the rich children in the school.

It's strange that these people, after being taught a lesson, they will turn this kind of "care" into more and more intensive use for the students who are of the same origin and have the same thought.

Then they go to bullying together.

A vicious spiral.

Robin's class is like that. Almost all of them are public school students. According to the character shown by Robin, she should be the bottom of the grade, a full-time outlet, and a good target of trickery. When playing wild football, several boys, under the guidance of their elders, trying to scare Robin.

She had been wandering in the lower classes boys' group for many years, really understand the "obviously stupid and boring malice". In order to show the strength and not being bullied simultaneously, Robin had to start the war. 

When the two boys prepared to catch her by playing football, she knocked one over and then shoveled the other.

The collision used Robin's whole body strength, so the shovel was not very cruel. The first boy was hit and flew out, lying on the ground, humming, and couldn't climb up. Another was shoved directly hugged his legs and cried.

"Shut up, sister. Is your bone a chocolate bar? Take out your strength to rush !" Robin growled. There was a little scratch on her arm, but it didn't matter. She had confidence in her strength. It could make these two fools suffer for several days without being too serious.

The boys around laughed. Someone helped drag up the rickety boy on the ground, but no one accused Robin of intentionally.

This is Eton's court. It's common to get hurt. It just means you're not strong enough.

The great fish eat up the small.

Robin felt a consuming vision, she subconsciously looked back, saw R and several seniors on the side of the court (including the famous Windsor and Hiddleston), he wittily winked at her and mouthed "Nice shot".

O.M.G.T.G.

Fortunately, he didn't think I was violent .

The unsettling sight came from the cat senior. Whenever he sneered at her, Robin would call him Thomas the cat in her heart. 

He was still cold, with discontent and satire in his expression. His pretty face seemed to be full of bitterness and hatred, as if he could not stand Robin's "power" to establish power.

He said something to R. Robin saw R shaking his head, giving her a soothing smile, and leaving the court with others.

Damn it.

Eton respects the strong. No matter what, Robin's ferocity has earned her respect and attention from most of her peers. Several seniors have came to her voluntarily. They hoped that she can be a follower or a thug. Robin refused uncompromisingly.

She can't go into politics, and doesn't have a business empire at home. To please the brotherhood was to find guilt for herself.  
Most of all, she didn't wanna contribute her back yard, —— even some middle-class boys could not escape being humiliated , let alone a normal robin.

It is the law of the world operation is that the great fish eat up the small.

Besides, she had more important things to do.

Every weekend and vacation, in addition to completing the thesis assigned by the masters, Robin also played truant on the weekend night to work as a part-time usher in a strip bar.

Robin was smart and talkative. The strippers liked her very much. In addition to making tips, she often got the job of buying chewing gum, cigarettes, condoms or the pill for these hot body artists. Of course, the rest of the change went into Robin's pocket, and some girls will specially give her a pound or two as tip.

There were many rich people who come here. If you are lucky, you will get 50 pounds or 20 pounds. Generally, you can also get 10 pounds.If get euros and dollars. Robin won't get upset. The most afraid thing is to meet a hairless iron cock and a cheapskate who is willing to give only a few pence.

During the day, it will be relatively easy. Relying on Eton's admission notice to teach English to children who have been smuggled into the family, selling LSD in the bar and the "gift" pocket money from Yvette from time to time, Robin can earn about 400 pounds a weekend, which is much more important than following the brotherhood.

Robin was busy like a top, couldn't stop for a moment. She had less time to go back to the apartment. She could feel Yvette's attitude towards her softened. But if they talked more, they will definitely quarrel.

"Get out of my face !"

Once again, Robin was driven out of the house by Yvette. She had to deal with a batch of "psychedelic sweets" at a low price, leaving only a few in her pocket. She couldn't bring so many LSD products to school or stay at home at the risk of being expelled. God knows whether Yvette will eat them up.

Yvette only insured her face and hands. If she died of overdose, Robin would not only get no compensation, but also be sent to the welfare home.

She went back to school with depression. The papers and reports have been completed. The rest of the time, Robin planned to go to the library to review Latin and theatre courses. There will be exam season soon. Every exam of Eton is "trial". , without additional tutors, she should make sure that she will not be left behind too much.

Latin is anti-humanistic, disgusting, and harmful！ ！ ！

It's a great pain to learn a dead language that you are not interested in. It makes people suffer a lot. After forced to review for an hour, Robin couldn't stand it. She opened a LSD sweet and bit it.

This time the goods were good, with the smell of cream, orange and tastes a little cinnamon.

Heaven.

Turn over the Latin Dictionary in hand.

HELL.

WHAT THE HELL.

Theatre is easier for Robin to understand than Latin, at least with a higher score, especially tragedy.

What can understand tragedy better than a tragedy.

She didn't have much money to watch movies, let alone to the theatre, not to mention the circus that Yvette took her to when she was in a good mood. She hadn't seen any theatre at all.

She never had met Shakespeare besides her English literature class.

Robin has little empathy.

That's where the gap lies.

Othello, Odyssey, Octavius, Olympics………

"Sweet" began to play a role, because the unpleasantness brought by the boring words also disappeared. After reading the book in hand, Robin began to scribble on the notebook.

Edward Redmayne

GOD.

She had such a violent desire for him that burned through her heart.

"Why do you sit there looking like an envelope without any address on it?"

Robin raised her head . It was the blue eyed "Kitty". She didn't know when he would appear opposite her.

Finding that R was not walked with him, her original cold expression added a bit of gloom, pretending that she didn't understand the irony in the words of him, politely nodded, and bowed her head to turn over the notes.

"I don't think a few pages of blank paper can fill in your blank mind, even if you paint a lot of 'interesting' things on it, Mr. Hunter, it won't change the essence. " He sat down opposite her and spoke in a low voice.

"What on earth are you driving at? Can't you come to the point?" The second wave of LSD was surging in Robin's mind, and she had no energy to deal with the person in front of her.

"You're thirteen, young, confident, and ambitious.Almost virtually unlimited. I know what you are thinking. Eddie is charming, but he is not the kind of person you think..." .

Meow…MeowMeowMeowMeow.

"Stop." Robin bridled, then shook her head, stood up directly, and startled Tom. He thought the gloomy, hypocritical and even violent boy will run away shamefully after listening to his advice, and then never try to appear in front of Eddie again.

"Question one.Gentleman.Are you my new daddy？"

"Question two.Kitty.Are you lovers？"

"Question three. Mr.Icannotrememberyoulastdamnedname. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tom were caught unprepared with her question.If he was 30 years old, he would be more elegant to connect back, but 15-year-old Tom was just stunned on the spot.  
Who am I? Where am I? Did I hear what he said??

"Eddie and I are just friends." Finally, Tom said , dryly.

"So back the fuck off, pussy cat. Why don't you go get Jerry?"

"You're impervious to reason, Hunter. Hide your feathers. Don't crow over."

"I don't think we know each other well enough to talk. By the way, your pretty playboy face is not more hard to fight than others."

"Your violent tendencies won't allow you to go further than others."

"The greatest advantage of my life, apart from my violent tendencies is I never put my finger in another's pie." 

In order not to be noticed, they could only control the volume, and then Robin and Tom got more closer.

"I suspect that your self-cultivation has been murdered."

"Yep, I drawn and quartered it in every block of London, especially your home, full of my self-cultivation."

A strong citrus smell filled his breath, and Tom's eyes soon shifted from the boy's blue, shimmering, discontented eyes to his pale pink lips.

It suddenly occurred to him whether the young Achilles in Iliad was as stubborn, tough and full of life as Robin Hunter, like a sword without weakness, fighting only for Paltrocross. 

"Gosh. Are you going to entice Eddie with a citrus mouthwash?" Tom regretted it as soon as he said it, but it was too late.

"Eff you！" 

He saw the boy sneering and smashing the thick Hardcover Othello on the table towards his face.

Please don't break the nose.

Robin walked angrily in the campus. She ate LSD, but she was not crazy. If she really beat a senior in the library, she would not have to stay in Eton.So the Othello didn't go straight to Tom's face.

She was in urgent need of an empty classroom that can vent her depression. The effect of LSD has not completely subsided. Robin's step is like stepping on cotton.

The fact tells us that we must not go too fast around the corner, because you don't know who you will bump into.

"Holy crap！" Robin's bump was not light. She sat on the ground directly with a soft foot, and the books on the hit hands were scattered.

It's difficult to know who was look worse.

"Are you all right??"

"Screw you motherf…of course . "

It's him.  
They thought, simultaneously.

Seeing robin on the ground, Eddie reached out and pulled her up.

"Any injuries?"

"Nope.It's OK. Look, nice day, isn't it?" Jesus, Robin Hunter, what the hell are you talking about? This is not the time to say hello, and your greeting words are rotten.

"Maybe you'll talk to me about the weather later, little gentleman.Do you need to go to the medical room?" Eddie said, picking up the book that had fallen on the ground.

"Sorry… I'm all right. Did I hurt you." Oh, hurt you! Well, he'll never forget you, silly and bold.

"I'm much stronger than I look, little gentleman." Eddie smiled. "But you're more aggressive than a rushing football."

…I really appreciate your praise.

"Seriously, could you stop calling me a little gentleman? I've made great efforts to learn from being a gentleman." Robin cut off the conversation. The talk of collision and being hit must be stopped.

"Well, gentlemen don't talk about holy crap, Robin." Eddie's smile was a little brighter.

“You remember me？” She didn't expect that he would remember her name. After all, she was so inconspicuous.

It's like the most common robins that flies around.

"I remember you."

She forgot what they said and how to separate from him. She had only that sentence in her mind.

"I remember you." and the soft gray blue eyes that make you want to drown.

How could he be so cute?

It's a foul!

Break all rules.

Are you afraid of fire?

Sir, you came to provoke me first.

So I burn for you in silence.

《The American Claiment》by Mark Twain  
“Why do you sit there looking like an envelope without any address on it?”


End file.
